Glued to the Telly
Glued to the Telly is the second episode in series 2 of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Characters * Herbert Hinckley * Mr. Hinckley * Mrs. Hinckley * Gayna Honeycombe * The Bartender * The Little Orange Bear * The Doctor * Nurse Pagett * The Hospital Patient's Mum * The Fat Chef * The Fireman Puppet * The Policeman Puppet * The Television Vampire Plot Young Herbert Hinckley was a boy who spent all day sitting in front of the television and eating Cheese and Onion crisps. What was unbelievable was that his parents let him get away with it, not making him go to school at all. So, when one evening they asked him if he wanted to sleep in the living room as a nice change, he jumped at the chance, thinking that he could spend all night watching TV. Happily watching away, Herbert eventually fell asleep at 3am, when an amazing thing happened: the TV set exploded into a beam of white noise which sucked him inside . . . Waking up in the strange place, Herbert began to explore and came across a door. Peeking inside, he was astonished to see newsreader Gayna Honeycombe sitting at her desk and reading the news. Gayna was Herbert's absolute favourite anchorwoman; he was in love with her and didn’t care who knew it. Wobbling across the room, he tried to jump into Gayna's arms, but before he could, she disappeared. What had really happened was that Herbert's mum had changed the channel to a cowboy film in the real world, and so Herbert moved too! Finding himself in the middle of a bar brawl in a Wild West saloon, Herbert took to hiding behind the bar with the bartender. After getting hit on the head by a flying bar stool, Herbert found that the bartender had gone, and in his place was a little orange bear who claimed to be waiting for the cowboy film to end so that he could do his show. Just to show that he thought the cowboy film was a load of rubbish, he whacked Herbert over the head with a tiny bar stool to demonstrate how un-fun it was, which knocked the boy out cold. When he next opened his eyes, Herbert found himself in a soppy soap opera with a doctor and nurse declaring their love for each other whilst attending to a dying patient (which was Herbert himself!) and his mother (who wasn’t actually Herbert’s mum!) Afterwards, the doctor said to Herbert that it was an absolute certainty that he would be dead by 6am in the morning from being turned into a crisp. With that, Herbert’s nails began to turn into Cheese and Onion crisps, which he started to nibble on. Realising what he was doing, he resolved to find a shower, reasoning that if he could keep himself soggy, then he couldn’t be a crisp. Leaving the soap opera room, Herbert noticed that there was smoke in the main body of the television, and a puppet fireman ran past telling everyone to get out as fast as they could: the ancient television set was catching fire from overuse! When Herbert's parents got fed up of watching the soap opera, they changed the channel, switching over to the fat chef, which dragged Herbert with it. Herbert liked the fat chef, who was making potato crisps that day, but hadn’t realised that he was mad as a March hare. When Herbert said that he wanted some Cheese and Onion ones, the fat chef scooped up the poor boy and shoved him in the oven, his watching parents thinking that he was just another potato. As this happened, the television finally gave up the ghost and burned down to a pile of ashes, topped with a single crisp. Mrs. Hinckley took this up and put it in a sealed container in the fridge for whenever Herbert was to show up again, and promptly forgot all about it, and Herbert. Moral The moral of this story is somewhat unclear, but may be “''all things in moderation.” Trivia * In the introduction segment of this episode, Uncle Grizzly provides the boy with a delicious snack of slimy slugs. * When Herbert was flicking through the channels, one of the shows he watched was ''Wolves, Witches and Giants, which was produced and directed by Simon and Sarah Bor, two of the long-running producers and directors for Grizzly Tales. Also, the Wolf from that show was seeing fleeing from the fire towards the end of the episode. * When Mrs. Hinckley switched the channel onto the cowboy film, one of the characters shared the same design as Oswald O'Burger, otherwise known as The Happy Cowboy from the series 1 episode Burgerskip. Gallery If you were transported into Herbert's television, which one of the TV stars would you most like to meet? Gayna Honeycombe The Little Orange Bear The Fat Chef Category:Episodes Category:Series 2